Valentines Day
by Aourie
Summary: A One-Shot Rimahiko. Valentines day is fast approaching, and there's only one boy Rima can think of to give chocolates to.


**Yo! So, I wrote this last weekend because I had absolutely nothing to do, and the idea struck me. So, I apologize in advance for OOC-ness. But hey, young love and all that. It's understandable for a slightly different behavior when your about to confess your like! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Valentines Day**

"Tomorrow's Valentines day," the class president added to conclude his speech. "Remember to bring chocolates for your crushes, girls," he continued with a wink for his girlfriend, a shy girl with black hair that he had been dating since middle school.

The girls started talking amongst themselves, discussing who they were giving chocolates to. Many of them planned on giving them to the former Guardians. They didn't have as much power as they had had in elementary school, but they were still looked up to by the student body. Rima tuned in and out of their talk, staring blankly at the date on the board: February 13th. There was only one boy she could think of that she'd want to give chocolates to, but she doubted he'd want anything from her. She had been so mean to him since elementary school, Rima was surprised he even bothered being courteous to her when their group all hung together. Nagihiko….

Rima sighed, running her fingers through her hair. What's another year without giving chocolates to some boy? She never had before. So this year shouldn't be any different… right?

"Rima-chan," came the voice of the one boy she'd ever consider breaking that streak for. "Do you plan on giving anyone chocolates?"

"No," she replied simply, to which he looked a little disappointed. Why?

"Ah," he replied breezily, with a serene smile. "Do you know who Amu's giving chocolates to?" Just as pain lashed at her heart he added, "Has she decided between Ikuto or Tadase yet?"

"No."

Nagihiko blinked. "She hasn't talked to you about it?" he asked.

"No."

Nagihiko groaned and reached over, tugging a strand of her long blonde hair.

"What the hell was that for?" she demanded, swatting his hand away.

"To get you to give an answer that had more than one word in it."

Rima looked at him incredulously. "You gave me yes or no questions. How the hell else am I supposed to answer them, purple head?"

Nagi shrugged, looking down to flip through his assignment book to make sure he hadn't forgotten any homework. When the bell rang, he immediately stood up and, with a small smile to Rima, left the room. Rima stared after him, blushing slightly. Sighing, Rima stood up, gathered her things and hurried out of the class room. _Why_ did she always resort to insulting him?

A couple hours later, at lunch, Rima sat alone with Amu at _their_ table, the one the former Guardians had claimed when they first started high school, grilling her on who she was giving chocolates to. Amu, being Amu so therefore stubborn, refused to cooperate with Rima and her inquiries.

"Come on," Rima complained, calling on her fake tears, the ones that never failed to get her what she wanted. At least from Amu. Nagi never once fell for it. "It's one or the other. Ikuto or Tadase. Tadase or Ikuto. Unless… you like someone I don't know about?" Rima asked, laying on the puppy dog face.

"I-I'm not falling for that," Amu stuttered, resolve wavering. Rima whimpered and batted her eyelashes, trying to look cuter and sadder. Amu caved. "Fine, its Ikuto," she huffed. Rima immediately stopped crying and resumed eating from her bento. Amu groaned. "You _were_ faking!"

"Of course she was," Nagihiko said, rolling his eyes as he sat down next to Rima. He looked at Rima expectantly. "Who was it?"

"Ikuto," Rima replied, separating the burnt rice from the good ones. She wasn't much of a cook.

"Ikuto what?" Kukai exclaimed, sitting next to Amu.

"Amu's giving chocolates to Ikuto tomorrow for Valentines day," Nagi teased.

"She is?" Yaya squealed, popping up out of nowhere. Amu groaned.

"Stupid fake tears," Amu lamented.

"You know they're fake, yet you keep falling for it. I think you're the stupid one," Rima pointed out, tuning out her friends laughter and Amu's embarrassed reply. Could she do that? Throw caution to the wind and give chocolates to the one she liked, but who probably didn't like her back? Rima blinked, a thought suddenly striking her. Since when was she such a coward? With that, she slipped her phone out from the pocket of her gray hoodie jacket and texted Amu.

**TO: Amu**

**Can you help me make some chocolates 2night?**

**TO: Rima**

**Y? U got a Crush? :O**

**TO: Amu**

**K**** No comment. Can you?**

**TO: Rima**

**Ya of course :O**

Amu grinned slyly at her short blonde friend. So the sneak wanted to find out who she liked? Well, paybacks a bitch.

"OK, so what you- RIMA!" Amu shouted. Rima immediately dropped the pot, putting her hands up. Amu dashed over and took the pot off the heat. "You don't put it directly on the heat! You boil water!"

"You didn't tell me that!" Rima snapped back, awkwardly fixing her ponytail. Why was she even here? She was just going to embarrass herself tomorrow.

"I was _trying_ to," Amu retorted. Sighing, she took a spoon and poked at the chocolate. "No harm done. Can you get another pot and put water in I?" When Rima turned around, Amu put the pot on the counter and went to get the molds, which were in heart and diamond shapes. Looking at them now, Amu found herself thinking of her charas. They had gone back into her heart the year before and she really missed them. Rima was a lucky one, she still had Kusu-Kusu, but besides Yaya and Kairi, all the other former Guardian's charas had returned to their hearts. Amu sighed and put the molds on the counter. Everything changes- you can't hold onto the past, as much as you wanted to. A grin suddenly lit the pinkettes face. Time for plan "Make Rima Reveal Her Crush" to begin.

"Soooo…. Rima-chan," Amu said sweetly, earning a blank look from her best friend. She knew that tone. "Who are _your _chocolates for?"

Rima looked down at her little feet, eyes going sad. Amu almost recalled her question at her expression, but stood her ground. After a moment, Rima sighed and looked up. "How about this, if he doesn't laugh in my face, I'll tell you, alright? I'm already wavering- I don't need the pressure."

Amu blinked, frowning at her friends sincerity… who could she be confessing to that she thought the recipient would laugh at her? All the boys in school were her "slaves". Any one of them would jump at the chance to be with Mashiro Rima. Amu nodded, once. "Yeah… yeah, OK."

A couple hours later, the two collapsed wearily onto Amu's couch, throwing their aprons onto the coffee table.

"Make chocolates is hard," Rima whined. "I'm just buying them next time. Screw this,"

"Maybe if you listened to my directions…" Amu replied, exhaustion evident in her tone. "We had to start over like, twenty times!"

"It was five!" Rima grumbled, forcing her yes open. "I should go…"

"I'll bring you your batch tomorrow," Amu replied, eyes closed. Rima and Amu said their goodbyes and Rima left, dragging her feet the whole walk home. She was starting to wonder if she'd have the courage to give Nagi those chocolates….

Valentines day. The day every year where girls in Japan give the boys they like chocolate. As soon as Rima stepped onto the school grounds, she knew the commercial holiday was in full swing. Boys and girls were holding hands, making lovey-dovey faces at their new or long-standing boyfriend/girlfriend. Rima looked down, flushing. She couldn't do it, she couldn't-

"Rima!" Amu called, stopping beside the blonde to catch her breath. When she did, she handed Rima a little yellow box with a purple ribbon that Rima had picked out the night before for her chocolates. Amu regarded her friends red face and sighed. "Don't back out Rima," she told her sternly. "You'll never know what could've been if you didn't try."

Rima sighed, looking down. Maybe that was true, but she had two things against her. One.) for the longest time she had been really mean to the guy she was going to be confessing to, and two.) she didn't look much different than she had in elementary school. She was a little taller, a little curvier, and wasn't so flat chested, but…

"And don't try convincing yourself not to do it, either," Amu said just as the warning bell rang. Rima spent the rest of the day avoiding Nagi. It was now last period, her free period, and Rima was wandering the halls, arguing with herself over confessing when she suddenly ran into someone.

"Watch it," Rima growled, looking up. And up. Nagihiko smiled gently at the short blonde when she suddenly blushed and took her wrist. "What are you doing?" she demanded. Nagihiko ignored her, pulling her after him while she cussed him out. Forget the damn chocolates. The bastard.

Suddenly, they stopped beneath a cherry blossom tree which was close to blooming. Nagihiko flushed, looking down at the ground and taking something from behind his back. It was a purple box with a yellow ribbon. Rima's eyebrows furrowed. "Nagi… what-"

"I know its traditional for a girl to give the chocolates, but…" he started, uncharacteristically shy. Then he looked up at Rima and grinned, winking at her. "If you prefer, I'll put my hair up and be Nadeshiko." Rima blinked at him, feeling the heavy weight of the chocolates she had made him in the pocket of her skirt. Nagihiko's smile faltered when Rima continued to stare at him. Out of nowhere, Rima pounced on him, wrapping her arms around the taller males neck and kissing him. Nagi seemed surprised for a moment before he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Eventually, Rima pulled back and glared at him. "Of course I don't want Nadeshiko to give me chocolates, stupid cross dresser," she snapped, unlinking her arms from around Nagi's neck and sliding down his body until her feet touched the ground, at which point she stepped back and rummaged through her pockets. When her fingers closed around the little box, she looked away, suddenly shy. Rima thrust her hand out, palm up so the little yellow box rested in it.

"Rima, you…" Nagi trailed off.

"I made these last night. They probably suck," she added, turning her head around to look at Nagihiko blankly. "But when I thought about who I wanted to give chocolates to, you're the only one I thought of."

Nagihiko blinked, surprise evident in his stance. Rima giggled at his expression and took his offering from him, replacing it with the one from her. Rima rolled her eyes and took his free hand. "If you didn't expect me to return the feelings, why'd you give me chocolates?"

Nagi grinned, using their entwined hands to pull her towards him. Wrapping the arm holding the yellow box around Rima's waist, he leaned down and kissed her, enjoying the sounds she made. "Happy Valentines day?" Nagi asked, smiling against her lips.

"Happy Valentines day," Rima replied, laying her head on his chest."

**FINI**

**I did try to keep them in character, just so you know. Trust me, you could ask my almost-step-brother-in-law (step-sisters fiancé). I was worrying so much over the last paragraphs because they were just TOO out of character, like, worse than the rest. But I eventually settled on what you've got. There was only Rimahiko in this, and suggested Amuto, but if your interested, I could make this a series of One-shots for the other characters to get a turn. The pairs would be: Kaiya, Kutau, and Amuto. I don't know who I'd pair Tadase with…. I'm not gonna bash him like some would, but I still don't particularly like him, so I don't know what do for him. If you really want Tadase to find love, give me a suggestion for him, too. So, yeah… this was done completely for fun, so forgive OOC-ness. I'm not usually this bad- or am I? :O I sure hope not… **

**Also, my text talk is horrible. I took Rima as the type to write out the whole sentence, but Amu to shorten, and since ****I'M**** the type to be grammatically correct in texts, it didn't come out so well. **

**So anyway, your opinions are greatly appreciated on whether I should continue on this!**


End file.
